deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/My own Thumbnail request page.
Out of sheer boredom or whatnot, I decided to make my own Thumbnail Request blog. Much long ago, I mentioned that I can make some decent art in some old bout, so I decided to let you, the requester ask what I should make under certain circumstances: 1. No DBZ Characters 2. No My Little Pony ANYTHING. 3. Regardless of what source, canon, or not, it must be combat able. 4. Battle Royales allowed. HOWEVER, I can only fit 3-4 opponents in a fight at a time. Be careful of your request 5. If I make a thumbnail for it, the DEATH BATTLE for it MUST be made, OTHERWISE it won't be deemed official. 5.5: Try looking up as much information as you can for the opposition. Just because I make the pic, doesn't automatically mean I'll be involved in making the DEATH BATTLE. ...and that's pretty much it. Get your requests ready, and GIVE ME YOUR WORST. And again, I apologize for plagiaristic ploys, if any... Also, I'll return the favor for IdemSplix soon enough with my requests for his blog, though I dunno when... EDIT: Both opponent's Initial sources must also be mentioned for clarification. Just so confusion doesn't go haywire. Sorry. EDIT AGAIN: It seems that IdemSplix accepted my requests despite lots of obscurity behind the characters. Good luck to him/her/I dunno. EDIT AGAIN: Because nobody commented on the PowerPoint related problem on Battle Royales, I'll experiment on the templates to see if it is big enough in comparison to it's initial size. This might require changing of dimensions of thumbnails for fights for 3-4 opponents. Wish me luck. YET ANOTHER EDIT: Considering the size of the overall Royales people make, I'll just make the royales the OLD FASHIONED WAY. Anti-Battle Royale rule, lifted, nonetheless, with restrictions. Requests that are done. Ur-Shulgi (Vampire the Masquerade) X Larloch (Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms).png|Ur-Shulgi (Vampire: the Masquerade) X Larloch (Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ur-Shulgi_vs._Larloch Natsu (Fairy Tail) X Akihiro (The Dragon King's Son (NOT MADE BY ME!!!)).png|Natsu (Fairy Tail) X Akihiro (The Dragon King's Son)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_vs_Akihiro Avatar Aang (AVATAR The Last Airbender) X Edward Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST).png|Avatar Aang (AVATAR: the Last Airbender) X Edward Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aang_vs._Edward_Elric Batman X El Tigre (& the Adventures of Manny Rivera).png|Batman X El Tigre|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_VS_El_Tigre Rayman X Klonoa.png|Rayman X Klonoa|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rayman_vs_Klonoa Paper Mario X Yarn Kirby.png|Paper Mario X Yarn Kirby (Kirby: Epic Yarn)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario_vs_Yarn_Kirby Stryker (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Jake Muller (Resident Evil).png|Stryker (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Jake Muller (Resident Evil)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Stryker_vs_Jake Sango (InuYasha) X Lady (Devil May Cry).png|Sango (InuYasha) X Lady (Devil May Cry)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sango_vs._Lady Vaati X Skull Kid Majora (The Legend of Zelda).png|Vaati X Skull Kid Majora (The Legend of Zelda)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vaati_vs_Majora Simba (The Lion King) X Firestar (Warrior Cats).png|Simba (The Lion King) X Firestar (Warrior Cats)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Simba_VS_Firestar Moon Knight (MARVEL) X Danny Phantom.png|Moon Knight X Danny Phantom Akuma (Street Fighter) X Doomsday (DC Comics).png|Akuma (Street Fighter) X Doomsday (DC Comics) Arceus (Pokemon) X Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.).png|Arceus (Pokemon) X Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceus_vs._Tabuu Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Sasuke Uchiha (NARUTO).png|Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Renji_Abarai_vs_Sasuke_Uchiha Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi).png|Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Renji_Abarai_vs._Kyoko_Sakura Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Quan Chi (MORTAL KOMBAT).png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Quan Chi (MORTAL KOMBAT)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mephiles_VS_Quan_Chi#slideshow-0 Sora (Kingdom Hearts) X Naruto.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) X Naruto Uzumaki|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki_Vs_Sora Bolt (SquirrelKidd) X WhiteBladeZero.png|Bolt (SquirrelKidd) X WhiteBlade Zero|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bolt_(SquirrelKidd)_VS_WhiteBladeZero InuYasha X Tigra (MARVEL).png|InuYasha X Tigra (MARVEL) El Tigre X ZiM (Invader ZIM).png|El Tigre X ZiM (Invader ZIM) Bebop & Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X The Animatronics (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S).png|Bebop & Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X The Animatronics (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bebop_%26_Rocksteady_X_The_Animatronics Godzilla (NOT ZILLA!) Junior (Godzilla the Series) X Blazvatan (CHAOTIC).png|Godzilla (NOT ZILLA, Emmerich haters!) Junior (GODZILLA: THE SERIES) X Blazvatan (CHAOTIC) Shazam (DC Comics) X Kratos (GOD OF WAR).png|Shazam (DC Comics) X Kratos (GOD OF WAR) Shezow X Wordgirl.png|Shezow X Wordgirl|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shezow_X_Wordgirl Nimbus the Night Fury X Adrian Spook (NOT OWNED BY ME!).png|Nimbus the NightFury X Adrian Spook (I DON'T TAKE CREDIT!!!) Kenshi (MORTAL KOMBAT) X DareDevil (MARVEL).png|Kenshi (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Daredevil (MARVEL)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kenshi_vs._Daredevil Akihiro (The Dragon King's Son (NOT OWNED BY ME!!!)) X Rayquaza (Pokemon).png|Akihiro (The Dragon King's Son (I OWN NO OWNERSHIP!) X Rayquaza (Pokemon)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Akihiro_vs_Rayquaza Kameo X Ben Tennyson (Ben 10).png|Kameo X Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kameo_vs._Ben_Tennyson DEADPOOL (MARVEL) X Dante (Devil May Cry).png|DEADPOOL (MARVEL) X Dante (Devil May Cry) Sol Badguy (GUILTY GEAR) X Lucario (Pokemon).png|Sol Badguy (GUILTY GEAR) X Lucario (Pokemon (Don't mind the Mega Variant.)) Ryu Hoshi (STREET FIGHTER) X Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue).png|Ryu (STREET FIGHTER) X Ragna the Bloodedge (BLAZBLUE) Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) X Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).png|Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) X Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Scorpion (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Slenderman (Creepypasta).png|Scorpion (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Slenderman (Creepypasta) Spider-Hulk (MARVEL) X Zitz (BATTLETOADS).png|Spider-Hulk (MARVEL) X Zitz (BATTLETOADS) Justin (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X Sharktopus.png|Justin (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X Sharktopus Broly (DragonBall Z) X Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street).png|Broly (Dragonball Z) X Freddy Kreuger (Nightmare on Elm Street)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Broly_vs_Freddy_Kreuger Shao Khan (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda).png|Shao Khan (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Shezow X Natsu (Fairy Tail).png|Shezow X Natsu (Fairy Tail) Crimson Chin (The Fairly Oddparents) X ULTRA LORD (Jimmy Neutron).png|Crimson Chin (The Fairly Oddparents) X ULTRA LORD (Jimmy Neutron) Shadow the Hedgehog X Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty).png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Brain & Scamper (IGOR) X Munk & Mambo (Happily N'ever After).png|Brain & Scamper (IGOR) X Munk & Mambo (Happily N'ever After) Captain Falcon (F-ZERO) X Skarr (MARVEL).png|Captain Falcon (F-ZERO) X Skarr (MARVEL) Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) X Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Bujin Decade) (KAMEN RIDER DECADE).png|Tommy Oliver/White Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) X Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Bujin Decade (Kamen Rider Decade) Ken Masters (Street Fighter) X Sub-Zero (MORTAL KOMBAT).png|Ken (STREET FIGHTER) X Sub-Zero (MORTAL KOMBAT)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ken_Masters_vs._Sub-Zero Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) X Bentley (Sly Cooper).png|Coco (Crash Bandicoot) X Bentley (SLY COOPER)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Coco_Bandicoot_vs._Bentley Wolverine (MARVEL) X Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th).png|Wolverine (MARVEL) X Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jax (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Barret (Compilation of FINAL FANTASY VII).png|Jax (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Barret (Compilation of FINAL FANTASY VII)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jax_Briggs_vs._Barret_Wallace Kion (The Legacy of The Lion King) X Bluestar (Warrior Cats).png|Kion (The Legacy of The Lion King) X Bluestar (Warrior Cats) SCP Foundation X The Animatronics (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S).png|SCP Foundation (Creepypasta) X The Animatronics (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/SCP_vs_The_Animatronics Midbus (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story) X Morton Koopa (Super Mario Bros.).png|Midbus (Mario & Luigi) X Morton Koopa (Super Mario Bros.)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Midbus_vs_Morton_Koopa D'Vorah (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Sadira (KILLER INSTINCT).png|D'Vorah (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Sadira (KILLER INSTINCT)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%27Vorah_VS_Sadira Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X Batman (DC COMICS).png|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X Batman (DC Comics)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Leonardo_vs_Batman Sonic X Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Sonic X Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_VS_Shadow Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Dallas (PAYDAY).png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Dallas (PAYDAY)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_VS_Dallas Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Jack Frost (RISE OF THE GUARDIANS).png|Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Jack Frost (RISE OF THE GUARDIANS) Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) X Marie (Skullgirls).png|Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) X Marie, Skullgirls' Heihachi Mishima (Skullgirls (Yes, I referenced TEKKEN.))|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Alucard_vs._Marie_Korbel Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) X Valentine (Skullgirls).png|Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) X Valentine (Skullgirls)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Litchi_Faye-Ling_vs._Valentine Raiden (Metal Gear) X Nu-13 (BlazBlue).png|Raiden (Metal Gear) X Nu-13 (BlazBlue)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden_(Metal_Gear)_vs._Nu-13 King Pig (ANGRY BIRDS) X King Dedede (Kirby).png|King Pig (ANGRY BIRDS) X King Dedede (Kirby)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/King_Pig_VS_King_Dedede Fulgore (KILLER INSTINCT) X Genesect (Pokemon).png|Fulgore (KILLER INSTINCT) X Genesect (Pokemon)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fulgore_VS_Genesect Blanka (STREET FIGHTER) X Sabrewulf (KILLER INSTINCT).png|Blanka (STREET FIGHTER) X Sabrewulf (KILLER INSTINCT)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blanka_vs_Sabrewulf Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Charizard (Pokemon) V2.png|Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Charizard (Pokemon) V2|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_vs_Charizard Bellum X Malladus (The Legend of Zelda).png|Bellum X Malladus (The Legend of Zelda)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bellum_vs_Malladus Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Bowser (Super Mario Bros.).png|Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Bowser (Super Mario Bros)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Eggman_vs_Bowser Freddy Fazbear (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) X Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street).png|Freddy Fazbear (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) X Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear_VS_Freddy_Krueger Ness (Mother 2) X Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Ness (Earthbound/Mother 2) X Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ness_vs_Silver Orga (Godzilla) X Kirby.png|Orga (Godzilla) X Kirby|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Orga_vs_Kirby DEADPOOL (MARVEL X DEATHSTROKE (DC COMICS).png|Deadpool (MARVEL) X Deathstroke (DC Comics)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Deadpool_vs._Deathstroke Sub-Zero (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail).png|Sub-Zero (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sub-Zero_vs._Gray_Fullbuster Glacius (KILLER INSTINCT) X Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail).png|Glacius (KILLER INSTINCT) X Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Glacius_vs._Gray_Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) X Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue).png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) X Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Fullbuster_vs._Jin_Kisaragi Mitsuru Kirijo (Shin Megami Tensei) X Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail).png|Mitsuru Kirijo (Shin Megami Tensei) X Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsuru_Kirijo_vs._Gray_Fullbuster Cyrax (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Glacius (KILLER INSTINCT).png|Cyrax (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Glacius (KILLER INSTINCT)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/CYRAX_VS_GLACEUS Requests in WIP mode Category:Blog posts